One Girl, Two Bitbeasts: Christmas
by AnimeCrazy88
Summary: Aurora, Kai, Tyson, Kenny, Ray, Max and Hilary and rest of their friends decide to celebrate Christmas together. KaixOC TysonxHilary RayxMariah MaxxMariam KennyxEmily


Me: Here is the one-shot! Oh by the way the parings can be changed in the actually story. Enjoy!

"…" Speak

'…' Thinking

_Sing/Flashback _

* * *

Aurora looks out of the window in her room. She was thinking about the Blade breakers and all the adventures she had with the team and their friends. This was going to be her first Christmas with so many people. Normally it would only be Mr. D and her, sometimes few other people. She smiles softly when she remembers that Tyson had said that all of them were going to celebrate Christmas this year together. He had even invited their other friends and they had all come. 

Suddenly a snowball hit the window, she look through the window and saw that Tyson, Max, Ray, Mariah and few others were throwing snowballs at each other. She then sees it was Hilary who had thrown the snowball on her window. She open up her window.

"What is it?" She asks her.

"We need help against the guys!" Hilary yells to her. "Come out and help us!"

Aurora ponders over it, then shrug. "Ok! I'm coming!" Hilary and the other girls cheered while the guys groaned, when they heard that. They have had a few snowball fights against Aurora and they had lost all of them against her and her team.

Aurora ran down to the hall and see those who wasn't outside, Kai was one of them. They all had decided to celebrate Christmas in Aurora and Mr. D house. One of the reasons was that some of them didn't want to have them in their house, a another one was that they wanted to save money. Though they wonder why it was a problem for those who were rich.

"Aren't you guys playing in the snow?" She asks them and look at Kai. Kai looks up from the book and smiles softly to her, but shake his head and continue to read the book. They other shake their heads too.

"I'm not interested in playing a childish game like that." Roberts tells her, while he play chess against Johnny.

Aurora shrugs and get on her winter clothes. Hilary notice Aurora is outside right away, she and the other girls' drag her to place where they can make a battle plan.

"Ok girls! Time to make a battle plan." Emily smirks evilly. They other nods, they starts to give ideas what they were going to do and then nod in agreement when the plan was finished.

The guys had start to make their own battle plan against the girls.

"What are we going to do?" Kenny asks them nervously.

Tala ponders over it. "Well we can't directly attack them since Aurora is with them and she has always a way to defends herself and her team." 'I wonder how the hell she does that!'

Ray sweatdrops and think for him self. 'Its probably because Nox and Dieel tells her were we are hiding.'

Tyson grumble and mutter something about girls. "So what is our plan?"

"I got a idea!" Ian exclaims and smirks. They all look wearily at him, as he whispers is plan. The reactions… well, let us just say that if Kai had been there, then he had been dead thousand times over if the guys hadn't killed him first.

After they were finishes to beat him up, they continue to make a real plan. When everything was finally finish, the battle began.

Hilary and Emily was going to attack the boys near the house, Aurora and Mariah was taking the wood part, while the others had some how managed to hide in the snow in the middle and they were ready to attack the guys.

Nox and Dieel gave Aurora the informations were the guys were hiding. The boys had the same plans as the girls but Ray and Tala were near the house as well and Tyson and Max was in the woods. Rest of them walk to middle of the backyard not knowing that the girls were hiding there.

Everything was silent and when a bit of snow from the roof fell and hit the ground the battle began. The boys began to search for the girls, but then suddenly dozens of snowballs hit them. It was the girls who was hidden in the snow who attack first. Then rest of them began to strike back.

"Take that Tyson!" Hilary yells and throws a snowball at him. She hit him right in the face.

Tyson fumed and threw a snowball at Hilary but she dodged, just when Kai walke out of the terrace door and the snowball hit him right in the face. Everyone became silent when they saw this, some of them gulps in fear and wonder what Kai is going do to Tyson.

Kai's eye twitches and had some vein pops on his head. He glares at Tyson as he kneel down and make a snowball and throws it at Tyson… hard. Tyson falls down on the ground with anime swirls in his eyes.

Then suddenly another snowball hit him, he turns around, see its Aurora and she grins against him. He smirks at her and starts to chase her; they other start to laugh and continue to throw

snowball on whomever they could hit. Hilary had walk up to Tyson she reach her hand to him.

"You ok?" She asks softly.

Tyson blinks and smile back. "Yeah." He answers take her hand and rises up with her help. "Shall we continue?" He asks her with a grin. Hilary smiles and they start to throw snowball against rest of their friends.

This continues few hours till they heard Tyson's Grandpa yells to them that it was almost dinnertime. Tyson runs in with a speed of light and some of their friends wonder when he became that fast. Aurora, Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary laugh, while Kai chuckles, they told them that was one of the mysterious things in the world that they never going to be solved.

They all laugh and when Tyson ask them what they were laughing about they just said it was nothing. They all walk in to the living room were rest of the gang is. They all joked and had fun till Grandpa announced that it was dinner.

They all walk to the dinning room, some of them were awed over how big it was. Kai and Aurora of course sat together, as did Hilary and Tyson, Max and Mariam, Kenny and Emily and Ray and Mariah. Though Lee glares at Ray almost everyone in Bladebrakers sweatdrops. 'I thought he was finished with the overprotective brother-thingy?!' They all thought. They other White Tiger just sigh Gary ignoring it since he just want to have food.

Then Grandpa, Hiro, Mr.D and Tyson's father, Max mother and father came out with the food.

"YAY! FOOD!" Tyson and Gray cheers loudly and rise up from the chair.

Hilary veins pop. "Shut up Tyson and sit down!"

"You too Gray!" Mariah yells. Tyson and Gray shut up and sits down, but look at the food hungrily. Some of them laugh while others mutters that they were hopeless.

Max look at his father. "How was the kitchen job dad?"

He sighs and lay the food on the table. "Let us just say that we were to many people."

They all look at him with 'tell-us!'-look on their face.

Max mother start to laugh and start to tell them what happened in the kitchen.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure that is the correct way to do this?" Hiro ask his father._

_His father nods. "Yep me and dad have done this almost every year!" He says happily. "But when your mother were alive she would never us make dinner. I wonder why?"_

_Hiro sweatdrops and he thought. 'Because you two almost burn down the house those times!'_

_Max mother laugh. "Take it easy! We are going to help them." _

_Hiro shudder. 'Then why do I get a bad feeling about this?'_

_Then his Grandpa was walking with some eggs he was going to use, but for some reason there were a half eaten banana on the floor and he place his foot right on it. He then slide on the floor and lose the eggs in the air._

"_AAAHHH!" He yells and right then Mr. D comes in, so he was hit right on so that they both crash down on the floor. The eggs land on Max father and his father head. Max mother sighs and mutters something that there are too many cooks. Then she touches the button on the mixer but the problem was that the lock wasn't on it. Hiro and Max mother eyes widen when it start to fly through the air and they tried to stop it, but for some reason it starts to move around the kitchen. _

_Tyson father saw it came straight at him, and when it almost hit in his face so he ducks so that the mixer hit Max father face. He fall down on the floor and had anime swirls in his eyes, Hiro jump over him and continue to hunt the mixer down. 'How in the hell those it managed to move in the air?!' His mind yells. Max mother had stop to help Max father. _

_While this happened Mr. D and Grandpa finally managed get up from the floor. "Who in the right mind has a half eaten banana on the floor?!" He asked angrily. Mr. D weakly chuckle and remember that he had ate a banana early that morning and had thought he had throw it in trashcan. _

'_Better not say anything.' Sweat lightly over what he was going to do to him if he finds out. Then they notice that rest of the kitchen was in chaos, they also saw that Tyson father help Max father, Max mother right beside him._

_Suddenly they heard a yell. "Watch out from the flying mixer!"_

'_Flying what?!' Both though and turn around to the voice. Grandpa got the mixer right on his face and hit Mr. D with his arms at the same time so both of them hit the ground. Hiro took chance and jumped to grab the mixer. Which he did but landed upon Grandpa and Mr. D and he pushes the off button he breathes heavily. He look around and see the chaos, then he hear groans and look down and see that he sits on Grandpa and Mr. D. _

_He sweatdrops and get off them. He looks at Max mother and rise a eyebrow at her. "And you said its not going to be a problem?" _

_She sighs. "I spoke to soon." 'Hmm maybe I jinxed us at the same time.' Hiro had the same thought too and sighs heavily._

'_Next year I'm so not going to help make the Christmas dinner.' He thought and helps to clean up the mess so they finally can make the dinner they were supposed to make._

_End Flashback_

Everyone laugh over the incident. Especially Tyson, he remembers those times since his dad and Grandpa really almost burned down the house every Christmas. Kai and Aurora smile and look at each other.

"I hope it doesn't going to be like that when we live alone." Kai murmurs to her.

"Same here." Aurora whispers back. Kai gives her a peck on the cheek, they doesn't notice that every girl, including Max mother, said 'awww so cute'. Mr. D smile, he was really happy for both of them. They both have had a hard time through their life and they really deserve a happy ending.

They start to eat dinner and chat, joke and laugh over various stories they told each other. After they were finish and clean the table they walk to the living room, they all awed over the Christmas tree over how beautiful it was. (A/N: You readers can decide your selves of the Christmas tree looks like) and some of them, especially Tyson notice the gifts under tree.

"WOOHOO PRESENT TIME!!!" Tyson shout happily. Several people glares at him, Hilary hit him on the head and told him to calm down.

Mr. D laugh. "Before we start to open the present, why not sing a Christmas song Aurora?"

Aurora smile and nod.

_Hearing the bells go ding – dong_

_Hearing the choirs sing songs_

_Letting us know its Christmas_

_time for the world to spread love_

_I open my eyes _

_and to my surprise_

_I've come to realize that…_

_(chorus)_

_All around the world is christmas (3x)_

_and I'm going so glad to be_

_sharing peace and harmony with you. _

_Looking out of the window_

_seeing the winter white snow._

_A kiss under the mistle toe_

_I see the angels halo_

_I open my eyes and to my surprise_

_I've come to realize that…_

_All around the world is christmas (3x)_

_and I'm so glad to be_

_sharing the peace and harmony with you._

_(brigde)_

_So come on, come on _

_a child is born unto a sub king._

_so, joy to the world_

_woman, man, boy, and gir_

_for it is love that this christmas brings _

_All around the world is christmas (3x)_

_and I'm so glad to be_

_sharing peace and harmony with you._

_(A/N: I don't own this song, it belongs to R. Kelly)_

They clap and cheer. Aurora blushes, but smile happily to Kai who smiles back. They pick few people to look through the present, not Tyson to his dismay, and call out their name if it was their present also it was going to go much faster that way. Kai look at Aurora and give her a sign that tell her to follow him.

They walk out to the terrace; they hear the laughter inside the house and they could feel how happy they were while they look at the backyard.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be out of sight_

Aurora smiles and holds around herself as she looks up at the stars and the moon. "can you belive that it's almost 5-6 months ago that the world almost was in darkness, I'm so happy that I can share this moment with everyone. Don't you agree Kai? "

"Yes." Kai holds around her and lay his head on top of hers. "And I almost lost you that day too."

They stand like that few minutes, when Kai turns her around. "I have something for you."

He takes out Aurora's present and gives it to her. She open it up and inside is a ring. "Its

beautiful!" She whispers and takes it out. It was a silver ring with some symbols around it, the main symbol was two heart connect to each other. Inside the ring was there a sentence. _Together Forever_.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be miles away_

"This is a promise ring." He then took the ring and has it on her ring finger on her left hand. "It's a promise for a lifetime, that we are going to be together forever." Aurora looks at Kai with tear in her eyes.

"I love it!" She whispers to him and hug him.

"I have something for you too." Aurora gives her present to him too. He open it up and inside was necklace, it almost like her own expect it was a phoenix and two wolf instead. He smiles soft smile and puts it around his neck.

"I like it," He whisper and smirks "and I love you!" Kai kisses Aurora when it starts to snow. They look up and they both see the peaceful and beautiful scenery, the snow glitter in the light from the moon.

"Hey look its snowing!" Kevin yells to the others when he looks outside of the window. Everyone was looking out of the window or walk out to terrace. The adults were looking out of the terrace door. Ray and Mariah, Tyson and Hilary, Max and Mariam, Kenny and Emily were outside and holding hands. They all look at the beautiful and peaceful scenery.

_Here we are in olden days,_

_happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more_

Aurora smiles and let Kai hold her closer to him, she lean her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Aurora!" Kai whisper in her ear.

Aurora smile and look up at him, "Same to you." And they kiss each other.

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the Fate allow_

_Hang shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

'A promise… A promise for a lifetime…'

* * *

Me: I hope you like it's. Plus this show what other paring its going to be in the other story. Well I have said everything. 

Ray: Haven't you forgot something.

Me: …Oh yeah, stupid me! Everyone say it same time!

Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
